degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Iloveeli4ever/Degrassi Fanfiction: Megan Duevel: Chapter 12
As I walk into the doors this morning, I see Smith. After last night, I'm really not in the mood to talk to him. Like always, he walks up to me, smiling. "Hey Megan." I look down,trying to ignore him. I don't want my feelings getting out of control. He was so sweet last night, but I can't let myself fall for him. "Megan?" He repeats. I look up and sigh, "Smith... What I told you last night.." "I won't tell anyone, and trust me that doesn't change anything." I sigh again, but this time out of relief, "You sure?" "Positive." "But what if the rumors start again?" I ask him. He smiles, "Then there'll be a fight." I laugh, "Oh so you'd get suspended for me?" "Of course." "My hero!" I say in a light voice. He laughed and we kept walking. "So I was thinking maybe tonight you could come over again, but this time we'd actually study." I say. "What about your date?" "Look around, do you see Jesse anywhere?" "Good point. Well, I have hockey tryouts today anyway. Sorry." "Oh that's fine, good luck." "Thanks," Then we both spot Harmony rushing towards me in anger. "See you in English." He says, and walks away. Harmony storms up to me, "Have you seen Kelly?" "Why hello Harmony, nice to see you too!" I say sarcastically. "Yeah, hi. Now where is she?!" "I don't know, I just got here. Why?" "UGH! There she is!" She shouts, walking away. I watch as Harmony starts screaming at Kelly. Then Kelly pushes her away, and things get ugly. Harmony is furious. She grabs Kelly's hair and slams her against a locker. People shout, "CAT FIGHT." I stand there watching in awe as Principle Simpson drags them apart, "Both of you, in my office, now." Why would Harmony do something so mean? What did Kelly do to her? I am very confused. I turn and head to class. I walk up to Smith, "Did you see that?" "What, the fight? Yeah." "Aren't you surprised that Harmony would do such a thing?" "Uh, no. Megan, Harmony has serious issues. She can get insane real fast." "Then why did you almost date her?" "What? Who told you that? I never almost dated Harmony. She was obsessed over me for years. It got pretty creepy. She asked me out, but I turned her down." "Oh my gosh. She lied to me?" "Guess so." The morning passes by slowly and normally. No sign of Kelly, Harmony, or Jesse. At lunch I sit by Olivia and some other girls. I asked Olivia if she knew what happened. She knew just as much as me. The rest of the day just zipped by, and the second school got out, I dialed Kelly's number. It rang three times, then she picked up. "Hi Megan." "What happened?" "I got suspended for two days because Harmony went all crazy on me." "Why was she so mad?" "Well, it's a long story." "I have time." "There's this guy, Jesse, him and Harmony-" I cut her off, "Jesse?" "Yeah, you know him?" "I've seen him before, go on." "Well, they dated for like 2 weeks last year. Broke up because Harmony was going all loco on him. She never got over him, and she wants to get back together. They were talking like yesterday, and Jesse freaked out and threw a rock at a bus. Anyway, he got suspended, and apparently when Harmony asked him why he didn't want to get back together, he said it was because of me. Now Harmony thinks I'm sleeping with him or something. Which of course, is a TOTAL lie." "Oh, that sucks." Just as I say this, I see Jesse emerge through the large glass doors. "I have to go, thanks." I hang up the phone. Jesse walks up to me, "Ready for our date?" Okay, sorry it's short, but I have a MAJOR headache. So I needa go. Thanks, and bye. Category:Blog posts